whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rual (CTD)
Count Rual is a Seelie Sidhe of House Gwydion in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Reed Montgomery was born into a staunchly conservative old Virginia family. As a child, he believed he would someday inherit the family money, marry someone just like his mother, and spend his days fox hunting or playing cards at the club or perhaps touring areas where the less fortunate people lived to leave food baskets for them. Interspersed among those dreams, he also wanted to become a fireman, or maybe a lawyer like his father. Growing up among old money in Richmond meant growing up among the right-wing elite. Luckily, his family was also a patron of the arts and supporter of attempts to promote local artists and craftspeople; otherwise, he might never have achieved his Chrysalis and changed from an ultraconservative mortal named Reed into an ultraconservative changeling named Rual. A noble of House Gwydion, he fit right in with the other nobles residing in Richmond and became heir to the county. When Count Sperrin was slain by a sniper, Rual became Count of Jamesriver... to the delight of his cronies among the nobles. Rual lives at the Hunt Club, a very exclusive establishment catering to steeplechasing and fox-hunting. While part of the structure is open to the private membership, another part, the section that forms Rual's freehold, is open only to Kithain. He is a popular host and receives many invitations to others' parties. At one time, he hoped he would be chosen as heir to the duchy. When he was not picked, he tried to squelch his resentment, but cannot agree with most of Duke Cormac's views. opposed to many of the modernizations Cormac supports, Rual is particularly adamant that West Virginia not be allowed to break away from the Duchy of Dogwood's rule. Rual is very influential, not only in the duchy, but in conservative circles throughout the Kingdom of Willows and even in other kingdoms. He is well-known in the Beltaine Blade, a fact that he hardly bothers to hide. Proud of both his mortal and fae heritage, he truly believes in rule by the nobility, but only those nobles who truly know how to rule. He doesn't believe Cormac falls within those parameters. He hopes that Cormac will make another mistake similar to giving his lover a barony when other, older nobles in the area lack titles and freeholds of their own. He is certainly that it Cormac goes through with ceding West Virginia to Gwrhyr of Gwydion, the other nobles will rise up and depose the young duke. Should that happen, Rual has little doubt that he will be chosen to rule. Naturally, once he is duke, he will offer his Gwydion kinsman in West Virginia the right to claim a county for his own. Even if he is a hillbilly, he's still a Gwydion. Rual's best Arts are Sovereign, Chronos, and Wayfare. His skill in subterfuge is unparalleled as is his knowledge of politics and intrigue. He is an excellent horseman and quite good in veterinary medicine as he is a chief breeder of faerie hounds used for fox-hunting in the Dreaming. He has practiced swordsmanship daily since his Chrysalis and is deadly with a blade. Image Rual stands 5'9" and is just under average weight. His brown hair is straight and thick and his brown eyes show both intelligence and his sense of self-worth. He wears tailored clothing, though he is almost never found in a business suit. He prefers riding clothes or formal wear, whether that of mortals or courtly attire. He never raises his voice, regardless of how annoyed he becomes, as he considers it a loss of control and betrays poor breeding. Personal Rual knows he was born to rule, and soon he will assume the position that should have been his. He has a duty to lead the Kithain of Concordia. Commoners may believe that they have gained the knowledge of how to rule, but they are only playing a game they should leave to their betters. They should learn to obey those born to the job, and trust that he will arrange things so that everyone acts for the good of all. Though the current duke is a noble, he is just a boy with foolish ideas. Furthermore, he is Eiluned, and they are never to be trusted. Cormac really should be eliminated for the good of the duchy. If he doesn't sabotage himself soon, Rual may be forced to take a more direct hand in his downfall. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 129-130. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Seeming Category:House Gwydion (CTD)